philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princes in the Tower
The Princes in the Tower is the ninth episode of The White Queen miniseries. The episode centers around the fate of the titular Princes in the Tower. Elizabeth and Margaret's plots threaten to plunge England into civil unrest while a newly crown Richard is uncertain of whom he can trust: unaware that his enemies maybe closer than he first anticipated and threatening both his and the Princes lives. Plot The Episode begins with King Richard gathering Brackenbury, Buckingham and Stanley to swear their continued loyalty. As a reward he grants them all honors : making Brackenbury constable of the Tower, Stanley Lord High constable and Buckingham lord Chamberlain. Richard is keen to secure a loyal following for London still is unwelcoming to him despite Anne's reassurances that London will come to like him as the North does. When questioned by Margaret Beaufort about the Princes, Anne reminds her that they are "not forgotten". Buckingham sends word to Stanley of his conditions in turning against the King. Margaret plans to send word to Elizabeth that she should join them to free the Princes since she is confident Elizabeth trusts her. Stanley points out that the Princes would be an obstacle in crowning Henry. Margaret suggests that she has a resolution to the problem of the Princes. At the Tower, Anne is similarly troubled with what to do with the Princes. She visits Brackenbury, now made Constable of the Tower, and requests to see the boys before she and Richard go on their first royal progress. When Brackenbury asks what will happen to the Princes, Anne replies that that can be "neither boys nor men" for their mere existence is a threat. When Brackenbury asks if she would have them killed Anne replies that she would not for they are but innocent boys. However when Brackenbury reiterates how much of a threat the boys are Anne confesses that she does wish the boys were dead to secure her family's safety. In sanctuary, Dr Lewis brings Margaret's news that Buckingham has joined them against the King. Elizabeth asks why Buckingham would turn against Richard and Dr lewis states that Buckingham would have his daughter marry Prince Edward and that he be named regent until Edward comes of age. When Elizabeth asks what Margaret wants he tells her that she wants Princess Elizabeth to marry Henry Tudor and for him to be named heir after Prince Edward. Elizabeth agrees on the condition that her boys are freed and that Thomas Grey is there to free them. Margaret meanwhile summons Henry back to England to fight whomever wins between Richard and Elizabeth. Before Stanley mounts the attack on the tower, he asks what Margaret's will, or God's will, on what is to be done with the Princes. Margaret's hesitation on deciding their fates is met with ridicule by Stanley until he forces her to make a choice: Margaret tearfully chooses to kill them. Stanley and his son ready themselves for the attack upon the tower with Stanley's son taking a letter to Brackenbury to warn him of the attack so it appears that Stanley's support Richard should the plan go wrong. In Sanctuary Thomas Grey visits his mother and gives her the news that both Buckingham and Stanley are called to Richard's side (confirming that Richard trusts no one) and that he is certain that their combined powers with overthrow Richard. At Nightfall, Thomas Grey leads the attack on the tower but is unsuccessful in freeing the Princes. Thomas goes to his mother to her of his failure. Elizabeth deems now the moment to call upon Buckingham and Margaret to officially start an uprising. Princess Elizabeth questions their trustworthiness which only makes the estrangement between the mother and daughter more pronounced. In the north of England, Richard receives word that the Rivers faction attacked the tower in his absence further confirming that he cannot trust them. Richard is grateful for Stanely's son's warning which brings Stanley closer to the king. Margaret prays to god but feels disheartened for she cannot tell what god's will after the failure to kill the princes during Thomas Grey's rescue attempt. She meets with Stanley to discuss what their next move should be and goes to meet with Buckingham. Buckingham asks Margaret for her advice whereby she manipulates Buckingham into murdering the princes to move himself one step closer to the throne and to cast the blame on Richard. With Elizabeth, Margaret and Buckingham conspiring a uprising against Richard; Buckingham agrees to place Henry Tudor on the throne on the condition that he is named heir apparent. In the North, Richard prepares his son to be made Prince of Wales while they discuss the future. In Sanctuary, there has been no word on the Princes in the Tower and the family cannot get word to them. Elizabeth swear Richard will die for his treatment of the boys while Princess Elizabeth argues that too many have died already and that her mother must let go. Hurt by her daughter's words, Elizabeth seeks comfort by holding one of her late husband's doublets and reminisces on the past. Thomas Grey brings word from Prince Richard: he has arrived in safely in Flanders. Margaret writes to Henry and Jasper, telling them that her home is now the headquarters of the rebellion against Richard and that she and Elizabeth conspire everyday. Category:The White Queen miniseries Category:Episodes